Ask Spirit
Ask Spirit is an ask blog whose main character is, according to the title graphic, "a pony who found her second wind and some crazy ideas to go with it." Spirit is a former Wonderbolt whose flying career ended after she lost a wing; since then, she has opened a mechanic's workshop to focus on vehicle design and upgrades. She has built fully functional airplanes for herself and clients, and she rarely passes up a chance to go flying. Questions are answered primarily with drawn responses in a variety of formats, with occasional text comments. Characters All characters are pegasi unless otherwise noted. Spirit An off-white mare with an orange mane/tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark that displays a blue wing and helicopter propeller. She lost her left wing under as-yet-unspecified circumstances during a mission with the Wonderbolts, leaving a prominent scar across her shoulder. Her original cutie mark showed only a wing, disappeared after the accident, then reappeared in its current form when she found her passion for vehicles. Spirit won many awards during her Wonderbolts career, and she likes to wear the hood from her old flight suit with the face portion cut away. Around the workshop, she is often seen with a wrench clamped in her teeth - a habit that has resulted in at least one emergency visit to the dentist. Taffy Taffy, Spirit's sister, is a tan mare with a pink/brown mane, red-brown eyes, and a cutie mark of three wrapped candies. Spirit describes her as one of Cloudsdale's top candy-makers. Leonidas Leonidas ("Leo" or "Leon" for short) is a griffon and the adopted brother of Spirit and Taffy. He has gray plumage on his head and a darker gray body and beak, and often dons a leather jacket. Although he is naturally carnivorous, he has adapted to the family's vegetarian diet, with occasional meat-based dishes and snacks to keep him properly nourished. Spirit and Leo have a strong brother-sister relationship with plenty of good-natured ribbing - Leo joking about Spirit's building projects, Spirit about his love of superhero movies. Volley Natural mother of Spirit and Taffy, and adoptive mother of Leo, Volley is a talented athlete who has been chosen to compete in the Equestria Games. She is an off-white mare with red-orange eyes, a pink/brown mane/tail nearly the same shades as Taffy's, and a cutie mark of a ball in flight. Her specialty consists of games that involve ricocheting balls: tennis, volleyball, and so on. She wears round green earrings. Stratas Natural father of Spirit and Taffy, and adoptive father of Leo, Stratas is a muscular tan stallion with white streaks along his back, shoulders, belly, and legs. Other patches and spots of white are on his nose and wings. He has green eyes, a cutie mark of swirilng clouds, and an untidy brown mane and tail. In addition, he sports bushy eyebrows and a short, scruffy beard. Stratas is captain of the Cloudsdale Guard - a position he "begrudgingly" accepted, in his own words. Despite his somewhat less-than-reputable appearance and powerful build, he has a kind heart and enjoys a playful relationship with Volley in the bedroom.